


Disjunction

by wesleysgirl



Series: Unwanted Gifts [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl





	Disjunction

[Letter to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Dear Angel,

Everything’s fine here. My flights were uneventful - well, that’s not entirely true, the second one was delayed by three hours, but I’ve been told that that’s considered to be comparatively uneventful, these days. In any case, I arrived in Boston without any major difficulties and I’m in a hotel room now, planning on going to sleep as soon as I finish this letter.

You won’t be able to write to me, as I don’t plan to stay anywhere longer than one night. Assuming that you write letters at all. I’m relatively confident that Lilah and Wolfram & Hart aren’t aware that I left L.A., and I believe it will be several days before they figure it out. I hope. In the meantime, I’m going to act as if they might be keeping tabs on me and keep moving, just in case.

Tomorrow I’m going out to western Massachusetts in an attempt to find the individual there who might be able to perform the shielding spell. It’s been some time since anyone I was able to locate has heard from him, so I’m not sure where he is.

I won’t write unless I have something to report. And I’ll call if I have a vision.

\- Wesley

 

[Voice Mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Um... Hi, Wes. Is this even working? I heard a beep, but I don’t know if this is working. Anyway, hi. I hope you get this. I got your letter - thanks. I’m glad you made it out to the east coast okay.

Gunn and Fred are fine. They say they understand why you had to leave so fast. Fred says to watch out for mosquitos - something about a Nile virus. Except why would that be in Massachusetts? Sounds more like Egypt to me. Gunn says to watch your back.

So, um, hope you’re okay. Gunn makes me recharge the cell phone every night so that you can reach me if you need to. No visions yet though, huh?

You can call if you want to. You know, any time. I’ll be around.

RIght, so... take care. Okay?

Am I supposed to push a button now? *Beep* Did that work? Oh, maybe it was this button. *Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Voice mail message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

*Beep*

Hello, Angel. I found the gentleman I was looking for, but it turned out he wasn’t who I thought he was. At least, he wasn’t able to help. He *had* heard of the next person on my list, though, so I suppose the last three days I spent tracking him down weren’t completely in vain.

I’m headed off to northern central Massachusetts tonight - a place called Ashburnham. I’ll let you know how things turn out.

And as I’m sure you’ve figure out by now, it’s the pound key you want to press at the end of a message. It’s the one that looks like a miniature tic-tac-toe board. Observe.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Voice mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Hi, Wesley, it’s me. I got your message. I had to listen to it twice because the first time I dropped the phone and... well, that doesn’t matter. But thanks for calling.

Sorry that first guy didn’t pan out the way you’d hoped. Hope the next one is the right one.

We haven’t heard from Lilah at all. Or Wolfram and Hart. I don’t know if they’re up to anything, but my guess is they don’t know you’re gone yet. Hoping we can keep it that way for a while. Hate to think that they might come after you when you’re so far from home. Well, from L.A. I guess I don’t know whether you think of this as home or not.

No visions, huh?

Well, uh... take care. Thanks for calling. It was... um, it was good to hear your voice.

(muttered) Pound key, tic-tac-toe...

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Voice mail message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

*Beep*

Angel. It’s Wesley. Damn it, why aren’t you answering the phone? What’s the point of a cell phone if you don’t... right.

A Pikambal demon, or maybe two - it was hard to tell. Somewhere on the east side, near a fountain, and a billboard with a picture of a giant glass of vodka on it. Lemon slices. In the glass, I mean. They - it - are going to attack a group of teenagers who are out far too late. Oh, it’s three hours earlier where you are. I think it’s going to happen tonight - around eleven perhaps - and since it’s nine here it’s only six there and... well, you should have plenty of time as long as you remember to check your messages.

Let me know what happens.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Voice mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Hi, Wes, it’s me. Glad you shut your phone off - I was worried I was gonna wake you up. It’s after three where you are... hope you’re sleeping. You okay? Post-vision wise, I mean?

Anyway. There was only one demon, and the kids were completely wasted and would have gotten flattened. But me and Gunn took care of it. No trouble.

Sorry about me not picking up the phone - I dropped it on the floor earlier and I guess it got a little screwed up. It wasn’t ringing or vibrating or doing any of that stuff that it’s supposed to do to let you know that... well, you know, someone’s calling. But Gunn fixed it. It’s all... fixed. So, sorry. Again.

Hope you’re okay. Call me.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Phone conversation]

“Hello?”

“Angel, it’s Wesley.”

“Are you okay? Did you have another vision?”

“No, but you asked me to call you, so... I’m calling.”

“Right. Good. So... um... any news?”

“Nothing good, I’m afraid. I still haven’t managed to find the spellcaster I’m looking for. He’s not listed in the phone book, and that makes it rather difficult. If I were in L.A., where I know people, have contacts, it would be easier. They don’t know me here, so they aren’t very willing to share information.”

“Protecting their own.”

“Something like that, yes.”

“Anything I can do from here?”

“I wouldn’t imagine so. I would hardly have had to come all this way if it had been possible to deal with the situation from L.A.”

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of L.A., I take it you haven’t heard from Lilah?”

“Not a word.”

“Well, no news is good news, I suppose.”

“Yeah.”

“I suppose I should go...”

“Right. Well... take care of yourself.”

“I shall. Good-bye, Angel.”

(pause)

“Bye, Wes.”

[Dial tone]

 

[Letter to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Dear Angel,

Just dropping a quick note to let you know I’m moving on to Rhode Island. I did find the gentleman I was looking for, but he wasn’t able to help. To put it mildly, he’s very ill. Not physically, but mentally, and I wasn’t able to determine with any certainty whether the cause was organic or magical in origin.

After about a week spent tracking him down, I located him in an extremely seedy bar. At first I wasn’t sure that his illness wasn’t just drunkeness, but as time went by I realized that he wasn’t actually consuming any alcohol. It’s possible that he has Alzheimer’s disease or some other form of degenerative brain disorder. He didn’t make a great deal of sense most of the time, and on the occasions when he did speak clearly it was impossible to ask for clarification.

I suspect that too many years of casting spells beyond his actual ability is what caused the damage, but obviously I can’t be sure. Perhaps he *did* know the spell I’m searching for, and it didn’t work well enough to protect him - if not, he certainly could have used that spell, although it’s too late for him now. In any case, he can’t help, so I’m going to continue on from here. I’m not sure what else to do.

It’s difficult to believe that I’ve been gone for more than two weeks. I hope you’re well.

\- Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

 

[Voice Mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Umm, hi, Wesley. I got your letter - thanks. Sorry it didn’t work out with that guy. Hope the next one turns up something.

And yeah, two weeks and only one vision. I know Cordy’d gone as long as, what, two or three weeks between? But then it always seemed like she’d get four or five in as many days after that, like the Powers were trying to even things out. Nice sense of humor, huh? But anyway... what I was getting at... watch yourself, okay? I don’t like the thought of you there by yourself...

You know if there’s anything I can do, just... yeah, you already said no, huh. But if anything changes...

I, umm... we miss you, Wes.

Bye.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Voice Mail message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

*Beep*

Angel. Figure out how to use your goddamned phone.

Some time in the next couple of hours - and again, I don’t know if that’s my time, or yours - another Bit’ara. I can’t explain why; they’re far from common and obviously quite dangerous. Somewhere down near the bay, where those old ships that never actually leave their moorings despite looking like they’re being used are? I hope you know what I mean. Make sure you take Gunn and the flamethrower with you. In fact, I’d feel better if you found some extra people to back you up. I’m concerned this might not go well.

And for God’s sake, if you’re going to wear a long coat, don’t wear the cotton one unless you’re interested in becoming a human torch. Vampire torch.

Phone me.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Phone conversation]

“Yeah?”

“Angel, it’s Wesley. You didn’t...”

“Wes - hang on, I’m in the middle of something here.”

/Sounds of a scuffle, a whoosh, someone swearing as though from far away. A clatter, loud in Wesley’s ear, and after that the sounds become more muffled. A man’s voice, shouting, more whooshing, a howling, supernatural scream. Then silence./

/Finally, another clatter./

“Wesley?”

“Angel? Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, you know, just... taking care of that problem.”

“I apologize for interrupting you. I could have gotten you killed; I should have waited for you to return my call, instead of assuming that -”

“Wes. Hang on a second, will ya?”

“Of course.”

/Sound of the mouthpiece being covered, and then muffled conversation./

“Okay, I’m back. Gunn and his friend are gonna take care of this demon. It’s a big, slimy mess at this point. (pause) You okay?”

“Yes. None of you were injured?”

“Nope. We’re all fine. Thanks for the warning about bringing somebody else along with us - that was a good call.”

“I’m glad. I was rather concerned, which is why I called...”

“Got that. I was gonna call you as soon as we had taken care of things.”

“Yes. So... how are you?”

“Other than the fact that I’m covered with demon slime? Okay, I guess.”

“Any signs of life from Wolfram and Hart?”

“None that we’ve seen so far.”  
'  
“That’s a relief, I suppose.” (sigh)

“Wes? You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sorry, Angel. I shouldn’t have phoned you. I’ll talk to you another time.”

[Dial tone]

 

[Voice mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Wes? I don’t know why you aren’t picking up the phone. What the hell is going on? If you’re pissed off at me for some reason, just come out and tell me, so we can talk about it, okay?

I don’t know what else to say.

Call me.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Letter to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Dear Angel,

I’d like to apologize again for phoning you at such an inopportune moment. I suppose that’s one of the major pitfalls of carrying a cell phone - one never knows when one is going to receive a call. It’s definitely a danger in our line of work. And I didn’t return your call because, to be honest, I’m concerned about catching you at a bad time again. I’m not going to phone again unless I have a vision to report.

I think I’ve located the woman here that I’ve been looking for. I’m going to go out to her house - or what I think might be her house - this afternoon and see what I can discover. I’ll let you know how it turns out.

\- Wesley

 

[Voice mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Geez, Wes, and you complain about me not answering *my* phone. Of course, it’s not like I’ve got any visions to report to *you,* but...

Anyway, I got your letter, but you wrote it three days ago and I still haven’t heard what happened with that woman in Rhode Island. Any luck?

Still miss you. Hope you’re okay... and call me. Seriously. Chances are you won’t be interrupting anything important or life-threatening or... well. Just call me.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Email message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Hello Angel,

Fred assures me that she’s shown you how to get your email now, but please respond when you can so that I know you’ve gotten this.

\- Wesley

 

[Email message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

Hi Wes -

I’m not great at typing, so I’ll keep this short. Glad to know you’re okay. Where the hell are you?

\- Angel

 

[Email message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Hello, Angel.

Currently? I’m at a public library in the south-east corner of Connecticut. I wouldn’t imagine that narrowing it down any further would be particularly helpful, so I shan’t bother.

I left Rhode Island yesterday, after spending several days with the most remarkable woman. Most unfortunately, she didn’t know the spell I was looking for, but we did do some research and tried a couple of less-powerful ones which may or may not have helped. Or rather, it might be more appropriate to say that *she* tried them and I sat quietly and let her.

I’m sure you’re not interested in all of the complicated details, so I’ll spare you. But I *will* let you know if anything becomes apparent.

\- Wesley

 

[Email message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

Hi Wes -

Not getting any better at typing. And *of course* I’m interested in all of the details. So when you get the chance, tell me.

\- Angel

 

[Email message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Hello, Angel.

I’m in Pennsylvania now. It’s very convenient how so many libraries have internet access these days - otherwise it would be much more difficult for me to email you. I’m on my way further south. I was about to tell you where I was headed, and then it occured to me that email *can* be intercepted. Best not, just in case.

So, Rhode Island. I went to find this woman, Cecelia Hathaway, at her home. I knocked on her door and there was no response. As there was a car in the driveway, I went around the corner to check the back garden and there she was, kneeling on the ground with a spade, digging up some plants. I opened my mouth to say hello, but before I could speak she looked up, saw me, and screamed and threw the spade directly at my head. (As I later learned, I was fortunate that her first reaction was to attack me physically, since she’s quite a powerful spellcaster and could have done some serious damage.)

I managed to duck the flying gardening implement of doom rather handily, and I jumped backward and held my hands up, attempting to reassure her that I wasn’t a threat. I apologized for startling her, explained who I was and why I was there. She apologized for throwing the spade at my head, and questionned me rather avidly until she was comfortable that I was who I claimed to be.

She took me into the house and made me tea - proper tea - and lunch, and we talked for a long time about the visions, magic, etc. I tried to keep things as simple as possible - not just for her own safety but for ours as well - telling her what she needed to know and leaving out the little details. Little details like TPTB, one of my associates being a vampire, Wolfram and Hart... you get the picture, I’m sure.

She had a very impressive library; some of her books were quite rare, although the focus of her collection seemed to be more of an herbalist’s. We spent the next several days going through some of the books she thought might be most helpful, and were able to come up with a small handful of useful spells, although as I said before we never did find the spell I was hoping for.

In any case, she fed me and let me sleep on her guest bed, and we shared as much information as either of us was comfortable with, and before she sent me on my way she cast several spells on me. Now it’s just to wait and see if any of them work.

One of them is supposed to lessen the effects of the visions - fine tuning, if you will, dampening the effects without destroying the ability to see the visions. I’m a bit concerned about that one working *too* well, and making it impossible for me to tell what the visions are attempting to show me. But Cecelia sent me off with the reversal spell and the ingredients needed, so if the next vision seems very different from the previous ones, I’ll be able to reverse it without too much trouble. I hope. One of the reasons she did all of the spells herself was in an attempt to limit the amount of exposure I had to actual spellcasting - she thought, and reluctantly I had to agree, that spellcasting on top of the visions is rather much for my system to handle. Considering my reaction to the translocation spell we used to recover you... and believe me, describing that whole tale to her without revealing too much information was an exercise in creative storytelling.

So, the other two spells were to strengthen my personal resistance to magic - something that shouldn’t do any harm, assuming it worked - and to improve brain function - and again, that can only help.

I’ll let you know if anything transpires. I hope you’re all well - and... Angel, I miss you, too.

\- Wesley

 

[Phone conversation]

“Hello?”

“Wes - it’s Angel.”

“Hello, Angel. How are you?”

“Good. We’re all... good. How are you?”

“As well as can be expected.”

“What does *that* mean?”

“Oh... well, I suppose it’s a polite sort of reply, isn’t it? The kind that doesn’t require any actual thought.”

“How are you, really?”

“Tired of driving. Speaking of which, hold on a for a moment and let me pull over onto the shoulder here - I shouldn’t drive and talk on the phone at the same time...”

“Okay.”

(pause)

“There we are. So, is there anything new to report?”

“No, I just... you know, I wanted... to hear the sound of your voice.”

“Oh. Well, that’s... it’s nice to hear yours, as well.”

“I got your email. About the spells and everything. You still don’t know if they worked?”

“No, no visions yet - not that I’m complaining - and I don’t think I’ll know until I have one.”

“Right.”

“Sounds like she was pretty nice.”

“Cecelia? Yes, above and beyond the call of duty. I’ve promised to keep in touch, let her know how things go.”

“Good - s’good for you to meet nice people.”

“Yes... it’s always nice to meet someone who understands, at least on some level, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. She pretty?”

“Yes, in her own way, quite striking. She - Angel, why all the interest in Cecelia?”

“Just curious.”

“Angel... are you jealous?”

“What? No! Why, should I be?”

“Angel, Cecelia is a beautiful, kind woman who happens to be old enough to be my grandmother.”

“Oh. Well... um, good.”

“Yes.”

“Right.”

“So. You’re doing well? Any new clients?”

“Not right now. Had one last week - guy came in looking for someone to get rid of a ghost at his house.”

“What happened?”

“We went over to have a look, and it turns out he lives alone and the ghost just wanted to, you know, give him some company. She wasn’t trying to scare him or anything. Fred thought she could convince the guy to let the ghost stay, but it didn’t work out. Had to ask her to move on.”

“Interesting.”

“I guess. Do you... shit, Wes. I really suck at this small talk thing.”

“We don’t need to make small talk if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“What the hell are we supposed to talk about, then?”

“Whatever comes to mind, I suppose, as long as it’s not the weather or the state of the economy.”

“No worries there. Christ, Wes, I miss you.”

“That’s... yes. I... I miss you, too.”

“Wish you could just come home.”

“So do I.”

“Know you have to do this, though. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I’m not wild about it myself, I must say. With any luck, I’ll be back soon enough.”

“Yeah. Well... I’d better let you go.”

“Yes, I suppose... I really should get back on the road.”

“Yeah. Take care. And call me?”

“I will. Goodbye, Angel.”

“Bye, Wes.”

[Dial tone]

 

[Phone conversation]

“Yeah?”

“Angel... it’s Wesley.”

“Fuck. Wes? What’s wrong?”

“Well, that spell... it didn’t do what it was supposed to do.”

“Which spell?”

“The one that was supposed to fine-tune the visions... I’d thought that it would just dampen the effects, but, well... instead, it seems to have dampened the visions themselves.”

“I don’t think I’m following you here, Wes. Are you okay?”

“It’s fine... I’m all right, I just... it wasn’t what I expected.”

“What happened?”

“I had a vision, but I couldn’t really see anything - everything was blurred - and I couldn’t hear anything properly, either. Angel, I have no idea what I’m supposed to relay to you.”

“You couldn’t see... okay, if you don’t know what to tell me, first thing you do is reverse that spell. You’ve got the stuff to do it, right?”

“Yes, I do. But what about -”

“Just do it. Now. Put the phone down, and reverse the spell.”

“All right. I’ll be a few minutes...”

“I’ll wait.”

/Sound of phone being put down. Long moments of silence, a few muffled words, more silence. What might be the sound of running water, in the distance. More silence./

“Angel? It’s done.”

“Good. I kinda thought that if the Powers knew something had gone wrong and sent you another one, it’d be better if it didn’t go through the same filter.”

“No, you’re right. It was a good idea. But what on earth do we do now? Do I just wait and see if I have the vision again?”

“What else can we do? Not like you can dial up a repeat showing. Do you think you’d even recognize it, if you had it again?”

“I... no, I’m not certain. It’s possible, but... there wouldn’t really be anything for me to recognize. It was just a blur of colors, like a watercolor painting had run together, and some muffled sounds.”

“Nothing we can do, then.”

“I suppose not.”

“So... how’s the weather?”

“Angel. Are you trying to distract me from the matter at hand?”

“No, I - well, yeah. Thought it might be worth a shot.”

“Well, I certainly appreciate the effort. But in deference to the Powers That Be and our hopes that I might get a second call, as it were, I think it might be best if I go and lie down for a little while.”

“Right, yeah, of course. Yeah, you should... yeah, go lie down.”

“I’ll talk with you soon.”

“Great. Um... bye, Wes.”

“Goodbye, Angel.”

[Dial tone]

 

[Email message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Hello, Angel.

As I’m sure you’ve deduced by now, I haven’t had a repeat of that vision.

I’m still driving south, and I hope to reach my destination later this afternoon. I stopped for a quick bite and discovered yet another public library, so I’m just dashing this off to let you know what’s been happening.

Which is, for the most part, nothing.

Please tell Fred and Gunn that I say hello. I’ll talk to you soon.

\- Wesley

 

[Email message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

Hi Wes,

Don’t know when you’ll get this, huh. I don’t like not knowing where you are. What if something goes wrong? What if you have a vision and you get hurt or something? What if... yeah, okay, starting to feel irrational.

I’m gonna go hit something for a while and see if I feel better. Take care of yourself. Call me.

\- Angel

 

[Email message to Angel from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce]

Hello, Angel.

As luck would have it - and I’m being sarcastic, as I’ve been feeling anything but lucky - I’m having a very difficult time locating the gentleman I’m looking for. I’ve been here for two days, and haven’t been able to find him. If I never see the inside of a magic shop again, it will be too soon. I think I’ve been to every one within a hundred mile radius, along with every natural foods shop and every psychic center. Some of these people... well, I’m sure a number of them are reliable and down-to-earth, but unfortunately they aren’t the ones I’ve been meeting.

I *may* have a lead - I’m supposed to meet someone late this evening, and apparently if he thinks I’m not a threat he’ll tell me where to find the man I’m looking for. So think good thoughts for me. If this one doesn’t pan out, there’s only one person left, and I have to admit I’m starting to lose hope at this point. It’s beginning to seem like a rather futile journey, although at least it’s gotten me away from L.A. for a short time - away from Lilah, I mean. Not you.

I’ll let you know, whatever happens. I do miss you.

\- Wesley

 

[Email message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

Hi Wes,

Haven’t heard from you since you went to go meet the guy who was maybe gonna introduce you to the other guy. What happened? Let me know.

\- Angel

 

[Voice mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Hey, Wes, it’s me. Maybe you’re just having a hard time getting to the library, and maybe your phone broke or ran out of batteries or charge or whatever, but can you figure out a way to get in touch with me soon? It’s been a couple of days and I’m starting to get worried. Okay, I’m *already* worried, so... call me. Or something.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Voice mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Wes, it’s Angel. Call me, will you? I’m serious.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Voice mail message to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from Angel]

*Beep*

Goddamnit, Wesley, you’d better be fucking lying unconscious somewhere. If you don’t call me soon I’m gonna come out to the east coast and find you just so I can kick your ass.

Fuck. Call me. This is killing me, Wes.

*Beep*

[End of message]

 

[Phone conversation]

“Wesley?”

“Angel, you don’t know me, but I’m calling for Wesley.”

“Who is this? Where’s Wes?”

“I’m Peter Harking, I’m... well, not a friend of Wesley’s, we just met. But he wanted me to call you, if he couldn’t do it himself.”

“Is he okay?”

“Well... yeah, mostly. He’s... I know he told you about the spell he was hoping to find...”

“What do you mean, for the most part?”

“I had - have - the spell he was looking for, but I’m not... I couldn’t do it myself. Before Wesley did the spell a couple of hours ago, he told me what I should do if it went well, if it went wrong... he covered all the bases.”

“Sounds like Wes. So what happened?”

“We’re pretty sure he managed to pull the spell off - although it’s hard to tell until he has a vision - but it was pretty hard on him. He passed out for a while afterward, and he’s sleeping now... I think he’s gonna be sleeping it off for quite a while.”

“What can I do?”

“Meet him at the airport - I don’t think he’s gonna be in any shape to drive himself home. I’m putting him on a plane at 4 - it’s a direct flight - so he should be there some time after 8 this evening, your time. It’s flight 218.”

“Right. 218, got it.”

“Okay, then.”

“Yeah. And... thanks. For the spell, and for... taking care of him.”

“S’no problem. Just make sure you’re there to meet him on the other end, okay? He’s gonna need a friend.”

“Don’t worry - I’ll be there.”

“Okay. Bye, Angel.”

“Yeah, bye.”

[Dial tone]


End file.
